universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximum Plankton: Insanity Madness.
Maximum Plankton: Insanity Madness. was A Sequel House/ Maze To Maximum Plankton. featured during Universal Studios Carolina's Halloween Horror Nights 2007: Carnival Of Carnage and also During Universal Studios Carolina's Halloween Horror Nights: Hollywood of Horror: Year Two. In 2018. Located in Spongebob's Pineapple Funhouse. at the Scarezone Area Nickelodeon Under Siege: The Return Of Plankton. and was based off of a alternate story of Nickelodeon cartoons. The attraction is the use of live performers,Red/Black\Green Fog, Scareactors as Villains, animatronics, lights,Corrupted Props Metalcore like Music, special effects, And blurred colored lights Description HHN:2007 Version If you came back to 2003. You might have seen Plankton come after you in Maximum Plankton. It's not that hard enough isn't it? WRONG! The Minions of Plankton have came back in such ways!. Then at the end, Wait until you see a surprise in victory. 2018 Version. If you came back to 2017. You might have seen Plankton come after you in Plankton's Revenge Maze 3D. It's not that hard enough isn't it? WRONG! The Minions of Plankton have came back in such ways!. Then at the end, Wait until you see a surprise in victory Queue The queue went through the marketing area, and prop storage of Nickelodeon Studios Inc, The queue video shows trailers of the attraction. and In the preshow of the haunted attraction, the series of voice overs from the radio are can be heard, for example, guests can hear the breaking news story that tells the guests that Plankton and the other "Nickelodeon" villains have invaded Nickelodeon Slime City once again.And Kidnaped TPA And All The Fairy's In Fairy World And The News Reporter tells them."If you guys are hearing this. Whatever you do... RUN!" And whatever you do, STAY AWAY FROM THIS MANCHILD LIKE ABOMINATION!--- and gets attacked by Ooblars. static and the TV starts to cut off. while metalcore like music plays in the background (as the house was located in Spongebob's Pineapple Funhouse, There were several ads for the Nickelodeon Themed Places, such as Antonio's Pizza, Angel Grove Juice Bar (Power Rangers (Nick Era) ), Vicky's Babysitting Service etc. plus there are many wanted signs of different villains that will appear on your way in the house. Pre-Queue/Facade. At the end of the queue right outside the house, guests are given a pair of 3D glasses. Then they actually enter through the Chum Bucket building door where its designed with dark blue and black curtains. Walkthrough After walking through the Chum Bucket Building Door. guests entered into a room where the maze starts as guests entered under an arch made of electric wires. Guests first saw Plankton on a balcony above taunting them as Abrasive SpongeBob attacked guests. Villains such as not only Plankton , but Crazy Patrick, Mad Scientist Jimmy Neutron,Evil King Goobot V,Vicky ,Evil Timmy Turner Abrasive SpongeBob,The Cyclops ,Dennis ,Burger Beard the Pirate,'Evil Jimmy and,'Ooblar, have appeared through the house attempting to scare guests. After that you go into a room with flashing lights all around and if you look up here you can see Plan Z File Book on the ceiling. And Then guests enter a spinning revolving tunnel filled with green lights while Metalcore theme plays which after they get out. Leading them to becoming dizzy, open for a scare from a camoflauged scareactor. theen guest's. enter a revolving room with swirling colors as Guests get a scare from Plankton. In one room there is a room filled with Yolkians shooting guests with toy pop guns. Plankton will pop up wearing a green helmet and shoot with a real gun. (It's really a disguised Air Tap Gun) The next room is lined with technicolor ropes, almost like massive spider webs, and the cloudy glass floor reflects the webs, giving the impression that you're walking on thin green fog with the webs descending deep below you open for a scare fromThe Cyclops. '''In the next room, lasers fill the entire space, reflecting off and refracting through the nearly invisible glass walls that form the guest path. Almost invisible black string hanging from above gives the impression of the lasers pricking at your flesh. Several soldiers with laser snipers hide among the laser projectors. The next room is surrounded with what resemble large pipes with plastic bubble covers over them and filled with corpses. As Plankton laughs as he swipes from one of the pipes, and suddenly Slime splashes out from one of them. And Guests get scared by animatronic Plankton's Chain Hooks. Which After that you enter a room where mirror scene's featuring multiple Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fishes from all sides. The finale scene takes place when guests running down a narrow, but long hallway in narrow tunnel in which scareactors as the Villains popped out from all sides And chased by Plankton himself and they chase you out of the house At the exit of the maze, Plankton himself gave one last scare by hiding in a room and scared guests toward the exit.as he and the villain's. gets captured by security. Scareactor's. * Plankton * '''Abrasive SpongeBob * Dennis * Burger Beard the Pirate * Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fish * Crazy Patrick * Mad Scientist Jimmy Neutron * Zombie Rugrats * Vicky * Evil Timmy Turner * Evil Goobot V * The Cyclops * Ooblar * Evil Jimmy * The Cyclops * Nega Chin * Torture Victims * Mutated Anmial's. * Anti Fairys. * Yolkians * Plankton's Snipers Trivia This Is Sequel To Maximum Plankton/ Plankton's Revenge Maze 3-D. This House/Maze Is Similar To To Maximum Carnage, Disorientorium, Project Eviltion, Demon Cantina, Chucky: Friends till' the End, And Asylum in Wonderland 3D. * There are only a couple of scenes that use actual wood walls. Most of the houses walls are scaffolding. * In one scene, they using the Camouflage scare tactic after exiting the tunnel ** The TPA is actually a prop from TPA That Was Used In The Maze. ** This is the first house located in Spongebob's Pineapple Funhouse. ** The entrance sign appeared in a scene in which many of the other entrance banners of Halloween Horror Nights appeared. ** P&S is a reference to one of the designers for the house. *** At the Queue Line, there was a poster advertising a that looked similar to the exterior of Demon Cantina from HHN 15: Tales of Terror *** . Gallery: TPA You Can Add Gallery.. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Fanon Category:Article under construction